


Je suis née deux fois

by Snakenco



Series: Camille [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Suivez l'histoire de Camille, la médecin qui hante la Tanière. Aujourd'hui, découvrez comment elle est devenue une slime.
Series: Camille [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	Je suis née deux fois

Et vous, combien de fois êtes-vous nés ?

Je m’appelle Camille Frutier. Oui, presque fruitier, mais non. Frutier. Et je suis née deux fois. Peut-être que je suis morte entre ces deux naissances, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle de deux vies. Deux passés. Qui se diffèrent, qui s’intersectent, qui se rassemblent et fusionnent. Parfois je me demande encore.

Je me rappelle de mon enfance. Fille de biologistes passionnés, j’ai embrassé leur passion et suivi leur voie. De longues et passionnantes études, alors que j’étais poussée par la flamme atavique de la famille vers la découverte du corps humain. Je me rappelle de mon enfance. Enfermée dans un gigantesque tube de verre. Aveugle à tout. Aveugle et affamée. Puis on me nourrissait. De substances étranges, nutritives. Alors je flottais et grandissais dans le calme, le silence, la rassurante chaleur de l’incubateur et la douce ténèbre de l’inconscience. Puis le jour apparut. Et tout était déformé, terrifiant et pourtant si attirant. La lumière faisait mal, mais la lumière attirait. Je voulais y répondre, à cet appel.

Je me rappelle de ce passé pas si lointain, le numerus clausus passé, et l’étude en médecine. L’étude des corps humains. Et ce gamin, à peu près aussi ambitieux et fou que moi, qui me propose son plan de folie. Lui s’y connaît mieux en algue, en bactérie, en gelée. Moi je suis plus experte en anatomie humaine. On se lie, on s’allie. Et on souhaite créer une usine biologique à membres à greffer. Je me rappelle de ce passé pas si lointain. Des créatures blanches et longues qui me tournent autour. Des vibrations étranges. Et toujours ce liquide nutritif. J’ai envie de m’étendre. J’ai envie d’aller partout. Il y a autre chose derrière les parois, je veux y aller. Plus à manger. Plus à vivre.

C’était notre projet. Nous y avions mis presque toutes nos ressources. Je me rappelle avoir faim. Je me rappelle avoir dormi dans le labo. Mais tous les sacrifices valaient ce qu’on allait faire. Car la créature est née. D’abord juste une grosse amibe, elle a grandi, elle s’est étendue. Elle est devenue une gigantesque créature gélatineuse, presque une cellule géante. Elle ne produisait pas encore les membres que nous cherchions, mais elle était là, vivante.

Nous avions créé la vie.

Je me rappelle de la fête. Et alors qu’on était en train de s’amuser de de discuter devant l’aquarium…

Je me rappelle d’un jour, plus de vibrations. Plus de créatures blanches. Je voulais sortir et profiter. Alors j’ai appuyé de toute ma masse sur la paroi.

Ça a commencé par un léger craquement, un petit ruissellement.

J’ai senti la paroi céder.

J’ai entendu le verre se briser.

Je me rappelle de la douleur. Je me rappelle de l’acidité. Je me rappelle des cris. De la disparition. Les créatures blanches courraient partout. Personne pour m’aider, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? On n’avait rien prévu pour ça. Une créature blanche dans moi. La gélatine acide qui me rongeait était tout autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas respirer. Une liberté nouvelle, des mouvements que je n’avais jamais fait. J’ai disparu. Je suis apparue. Et tout est devenu flou et confus. Je perçois des vibrations, des choses entrer dans mon corps. Je perçois du danger, et des issues pour fuir.

Quand je reprends enfin mes esprits, je me retrouve au fond d’une poubelle, vidée. Je me sens sale. Je me sens molle. Je me sens étrangement bien. Je ne suis qu’un amas de gélatine, et pourtant. Et pourtant je me sens sereine. Calme. Je n’ai pas mal, je n’ai pas froid, je n’ai pas faim. J’ai juste envie de pouvoir parler, de pouvoir écrire.

D’être humaine.

Ça a duré longtemps. Une longue période où j’ai durement repris ma forme humaine. Lentement mais sûrement. Un petit peu chaque jour. Continuant de me cacher et de me nourrir de choses immondes mais qui restaient pour moi un festin. D’abord un pseudopode, puis un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Une main, un bras. L’autre. La tête fut très longue et complexe, mais une fois ce stade passé, le buste fut rapide.

Vous êtes-vous déjà reconstruit à partir de rien ? L’expérience est très enrichissante. Mes cours d’anatomie m’ont aidée à parfaire l’illusion. C’est très didactique. On se rend compte de ce qu’on est. De l’humain. Jamais je ne me suis autant testée, touchée, observée. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi proche de mon corps. Et puis, il y a la couleur à émuler. Une épreuve difficile, mais tout aussi intéressante. Trouver des particules de la bonne couleur, les assembler dans des poches spécialisées. Un corps sur mesure, un corps à la carte. Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous créer de nouveaux organes ? Très intéressant comme expérience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, cachée dans les égouts. Le laboratoire a disparu. Les rares laborantins ont disparus. Je suis la seule rescapée. Pas de témoin. Pas de lien gênant. Presque trop facile, mais comment dire non dans ces conditions ? J’ai repris mon identité et ma vocation. J’ai monté un cabinet, et j’ai continué de profiter de ma nouvelle condition, mangeant plus que de raison, de tout, de rien. Je devais tester, je devais trouver mes limites.

Et je les ai atteintes. En grossissant, je me faisais passer pour enceinte. Vous savez, la taille n’est pas très bien vue, et en médecin, je me devais de passer pour en bonne santé. Et puis, il y eut ce moment. Instable, et trop massive, quelque chose en moi s’est produit. Une rupture, une séparation. Et elle est née. Citron, ma fille. Elle n’a qu’une partie de mes connaissances, mais déjà elle sait parler, déjà elle sait être humaine. Plus que moi, c’est une créature. Plus que moi, elle a tout à apprendre. Mais déjà elle connaît beaucoup. Cette petite merveille est très curieuse et grandit bien vite.

Et maintenant, elle a de la compagnie avec qui grandir. A la Tanière. Mais ça, ça sera pour une autre fois.


End file.
